


Pain Knows No Bond

by Bulimia_in_the_house



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Analyzing Sibling Bond, Gen, Growing Up, How Do I Tag, Internal Monologue, Nursing Sore Muscles, Thinking, Thinking about Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulimia_in_the_house/pseuds/Bulimia_in_the_house
Summary: Nothing is more constant than two things on a warm day at Gravity Falls:Weird, Mysterious creatures...And persistent pain from said weird, mysterious creatures (ft. Dipper Pines)(Set after Dipper vs. Manliness)
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Kudos: 7





	Pain Knows No Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned... this has no plot.. I think..

  
Coming back home from performing the Manotaur’s rituals is a nice breather for Dipper. Having been subjected for 50 separate trials in one day left his entire muscles aching for comfort. He dragged himself from the gift shop, greeting Wendy with an awkward wave (and proceeded to bump into the rack of postcards), and fell on his bed by the time he reached the bedroom. He laid down silently, giving time for his muscles to cooperate on what he’s planning to do next.  
  
Now, Dipper is by no means a stranger to pain, especially after a day of.. strenuous activities. He is also, by no means, an idiot. Having his body go through a rapid change would likely have a disastrous result, if not treated immediately. But Mabel is not here right now to get an ice pack for his sake. She’s with Soos, having the urge to take her “matchmaking skills” to the next level after being successful from spending the day with their Grunkle Stan.  
  
Dipper grumbled as he got up after having decided that Mabel won’t be coming back for a while. His muscles screamed as he ignored them and went downstairs towards the fridge. He opened it up to find a convenient rice bag and some sodas. Taking the rice bag and a soda, he plopped down the chair and began nursing his sore muscles.  
  
Arriving at Gravity Falls made him realize three things: he was not ready to grow up, he needs to widen his perspective a little more about the unknown, and waking up next to a goat chewing through your clothes is not as fun as it sounds.  
  
The event with the Manotaurs, although incredibly taxing, gave him a representation of what men are expected to be. With those kinds of expectations, he decided he’ll never be a man, a proclamation that made Leaderaur scream, but to him, oddly felt liberating. Surely, he can be manly in other ways. After all, punching each other seems rather unpleasant. He’s better off not destroying things too. Sure, Mabel can get away with it, but he won’t be as lucky as her.  
  
Dipper doesn’t think other people would agree with him when he grows up.  
  
_  
God, he’s not ready to grow up. _  
  
Since he was little, the unknown always interested him too. Here in Gravity Falls, its practically a haven of the mysterious and the weird (literally and figuratively). Gravity Falls just widened the possible number of oddballs that exists. Dipper doesn’t mind the weird events that he went through this summer. He’s always been a little weird himself, but what do you expect from a young boy growing up?  
  
Dipper could feel his thoughts drifting away as he could feel his own body not actively trying to kill him anymore. His bones didn’t feel as heavy and there’s no weight on his shoulders. He rolled them and heard a satisfying _crack _. He sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned back.  
  
He intended to take a nap right then and there, too tired to go up the stairs towards his bedroom. Besides, the seat he’s laying on is inviting. Alas, sleep evaded him as his sister went dashing towards where he sat and bugged him where the journal is at.  
  
“Why do you want to know?”  
  
“Cuz I asked. Prssh, duh.” Mabel answered  
  
Dipper just stared at her.  
  
“Don’t be such a sad fart, I’m gonna practice my matchmaking skills with Soos and some faeries.”  
  
“You’re gonna pair off a couple of faeries?” Dipper asked  
  
“Hahahaha, no silly.. I’m gonna pair Soos AND a faerie” Mabel giggled  
  
Dipper stopped to think what he was told when Mabel impatiently reached for the journal and got it with no resistance from her brother.  
  
“If you wanna come we’re just at the woods byyyeeeee.”  
  
Dipper stared at the place where his sister used to stand.  
  
_‘Unbelievable’ _he thought.  
  
He loves his sister, but she could be such a pain when it comes to any of her art or matchmaking abilities. The bond is strong alright but he’s afraid it won’t forever hold. Ok, maybe he’s a bit paranoid that Mabel will destroy the journal, or worse, lose it. What if its pages will get torn apart by low hanging branches? What if Mabel loses a page? _**What if Mabel loses THE WHOLE JOURNA-?** _  
  
Woaaah there. Take a deep breathe in, and relax.  
Despite all the possibilities his mind will conjure, he trusts his sister.  
  
Dipper trusts Mabel.  
  
A fact will always remain. Through thick and thin, through Manly Manotaurs and Lazy Susans.  
  
He decided not to go after his sibling, his body too tired to go through another adventure. Sure he’ll miss out on another Mabel-centric adventure, but she’ll come back, probably with leaves on her hair and breathless from all the running she’ll do. Heck, she’ll probably tell Dipper about the wacky mishaps more vividly and exaggeratedly than it actually happened. Mabel is always a better storyteller than an adventurer anyway.  
  
Dipper decides to get up from the chair, peeling of the now mushy, dripping rice bag with distaste, his nap already forgotten. As he left the living room, Grunkle Stan went in and sat down after a long day of wooing Lazy Susan. And that’s when the phone started to ring  
________

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached the end than congratulations, you read through the entire thing that literally has no plot.
> 
> If there are any grammatical errors, I apologize. English isn't my first language.
> 
> Nevertheless, thank you so much for reading☆☆☆


End file.
